Misunderstood
by Sahnehaeupchen
Summary: Sie tanzte unbeschreiblich. Alle wollten mit ihr tanzen, doch sie suchte mich aus. Nicht wundern es ist 02:09 Uhr und ich schreib gern nachts :


Als ich _sie_ das erste Mal sah, stockte mir der Atem.

Ich war mit ein paar Freunden unterwegs. Und in einem dieser Nachtclubs war sie, mitten auf der Tanzfläche, alleine und dennoch nicht alleine.

Alle um sie herum tanzten zwar weiter, schauten aber immer wieder über die Schulter auf die unbekannte Schönheit.

Ihr Haar war ein zartes Rosa, ihr Körper hatte genau an den richtigen Stellen Kurven, sie war nicht zu groß aber auch nicht zu klein. Ihr Kleid ließen ihre Beine endlos erscheinen.

Aber das, wovon ich mich nicht wegreisen konnte, waren ihre Augen; ein satteres und lebendigeres Grün habe ich noch nie gesehen.

Ich war wie gefesselt, ich konnte sie nur anstarren. Das schienen auch ein paar andere bemerkt haben, denn in einem Moment geschahen zwei Dinge gleichzeitig.

Zuerst stupste eine hübsche Blonde die unbekannte Schöne an und deute auf mich, und einer meiner Freunde rief mir ins Ohr:

'Wenn sie dir gefällt, dann tanz sie an. Wir sind zum Feiern hier. Na los, wird niemand erfahren.'

Die Schönheit blickte sich nach mir um, lächelte mich an und hörte auf zu tanzen um auf mich zu zulaufen.

'Dich habe ich hier noch nie gesehen.', flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.

Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, ihre Stimme war so betäubend. Da ich kein Wort heraus brachte nickte ich einfach.

Sie lächelte mich noch einmal an und nahm meine Hand.

'Keine Angst ich fresse dich schon nicht auf.'.

Es hätte mir in diesem Augenblick nichts ausgemacht. Ich hätte sie gern auf meinem Bett mit gespreizten Beinen liegen.

Aber im Moment zerrte sie mich auf die Tanzfläche und platziere ihre Hände um meinen Nacken in meine Haare.

Als sie merkte, dass ich immer noch wie angewurzelt dran stand, nahm sie meine Hände und legte sie sanft auf ihre Hüfte. Danach legte sie ihre wieder um meinen Hals.

Sie fing an mit ihrer Hüfte im Rhythmus der Musik zu schwingen und zog mich mit ihr. Sie war eindeutig professionelle Tänzerin, oder sie machte das nur sehr oft.

'Warum bist du heute Abend hier?', fragte sie mich.

Nach etwas Zeit brachte ich endlich ein Wort heraus. 'Junggesellenabschied.'

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 'Deiner?', fragte sie weiter.

Ich verneinte, deutete aber mit dem Kopf in Richtung meiner Freunde, wo mein bester Freund in einem orangem Sakko in einer Ecke an einem Tisch saß und sein Bier trank.

'Mein bester Freund heiratet morgen. Der Blondschopf.', meinte ich entspannter.

Langsam konnte ich wieder normal reden und atmen.

Als sie an mir vorbei zu Naruto sah fing sie plötzlich an zu grinsen und riss sich von mir los.

Ich starrte ihr verdutzt hinterher als sie auf ihn zulief. Naruto blickte auf und sein Gesicht hellte sich mit einem Mal auf.

Er stand ganz plötzlich auf und sie schlag ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn an sich.

Nach einiger Zeit kam ich mir blöd vor, so auf der Tanzfläche zu stehen und meinem besten - verlobtem- Freund zusehen wie er die Frau anmachte, auf die ich ein Auge geworfen hatte.

Ich ging schnurstracks zur Bar hinüber und bestellte mir ein Vodka pur.

Nach meinem 4 Glas fing alles an sich zu drehen und ich packte Kiba, ein weiterer Freund, am Arm und sagte ihm mit großen Schwierigkeiten, dass ich nach Hause ging. Er nickte nur und verschwand wieder in der Masse.

Als ich zu Ausgang schwankte hatte ich das Bild wieder im Kopf, auf dem Naruto _sie_ umarmte und behandelte wie seine Verlobte.

Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, aber ich sah sie nicht, sie war wahrscheinlich schon mit Naruto gegangen - der Vollidiot, und der soll morgen vor den Traualtar?

Also torkelte ich total besoffen aus dem Club, nahm ein Taxi nach Hause und ging sofort ins Bett.

Nachdem ich meinen Wecker gestellt und meine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, schlief ich sofort ein.

* * *

Als ich am nächsten Morgen in mein Spiegelbild sah, erschrak ich fast. Ich hatte Augenringe und war unrasiert. Mein normal mürrisches Gesicht war noch mürrischer.

Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken bei der Trauung nicht aufzutauchen, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich das Naruto nicht antun konnte.

Also stieg ich unter die Dusche, rasierte mich und zog mich an.

'_Wenn ich schon nicht die Schönheit aus dem Club gestern haben kann, dann werde ich mir halt heute bei der Aftershow-Party eine suchen.'_

Ich packte die Ringe, die Naruto mir zur Aufbewahrung anvertraute, ein, schnappte meine Autoschlüssel und ging aus zu Tür hinaus.

* * *

Die Kirche war schon ziemlich voll als ich dort ankam. Ich ging zu den Räumen., wo Naruto wahrscheinlich gerade einen Anfall bekommt und klopfte.

Ein sanftes 'Herein' war zu hören und ich zog die Tür auf und zum zweiten Mal stockte mir der Atem.

Dort stand sie, in einem blutrotem, bodenlangem Kleid und hielt Naruto ein Glas Wasser hin.

'Sasuke! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich hatte schon Angst du würdest nicht auftauchen!', schrie er sofort.

'Bin ja da, keine Sorge. Und ja ich hab die Ringe.', antwortete ich seine ungestellte Frage.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und nickte _ihr_ dann zu.

'Ich werde mal rüber zu Hinata schauen. Und du behalte einen kühlen Kopf.', sagte sie bevor sie an mir vorbei ging und die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

'Sie war gestern ganz schön enttäuscht, dass du einfach so abgehauen bist.', meinte Naruto als er wieder normal atmete.

'Och ich wollte die Schmuserei zwischen euch beiden nicht unterbrechen.', antwortete ich kühl.

'Welche Schmuserei? Sie ist die Brautjungfer von Hinata und wollte nur wissen, ob ich auch 'sauber' bleibe.', grummelte er. 'Du hast echt Eindruck bei ihr gemacht. Sie wollte sogar deine Nummer. Aber dann bist du einfach so gegangen und sie meinte nur so was wie, wenn du dich nicht mal gescheit verabschieden kannst, dann kannst du kein anständiger Typ sein. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du ganz okay bist, aber sie wollte dann nicht mehr und ist heim.'

Und plötzlich wurde mir klar, warum ich sie nicht mehr gesehen hab, als ich raus bin. Oder warum sie nicht so aufdringlich bei Naruto war.

'Hey ich muss noch mal schnell raus. Ich bin gleich wieder da.', sprudelte mir es raus und ich stürzte zur Tür hinaus.

Wo war sie hingegangen? Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz durch die Leute in der Kirche schweifen, sah sie nicht und lief weiter.

Nachdem ich unzählige Türen öffnete, einen blick hinein warf und die Tür wieder schloss, kam ich zum Hinterausgang der Kirche.

Ich wusste das dort ein Garten war. Und mir wurde sofort klar, dass auch _sie_ dort sein müsste.

Ich drückte das Tor auf und da stand sie, mitten auf der Wiese. Ihr Rücken war mir zugedreht.

'Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest.', flüsterte sie dem Wind zu.

'Ich wusste nicht, dass du Naruto kennst.', ich starrte ihren Rücken an, flehte sie im Geist an, sich umzudrehen. 'Ich dachte, ach ich weiß nicht was ich dachte. Ich war einfach nur sauer, dass du plötzlich weggegangen bist, um mit Naruto zu reden.'

'Das tut mir leid. Als ich ihn sah, musste ich einfach sicher gehen, dass Hinate nicht den Falschen heiratet.', langsam drehte sie sich um. 'Als ich ihn losgelassen hatte, hab ich mich umgedreht um dich zu uns zu bitten aber da warst du schon weg.'

Ich ging auf sie zu. Sie trat ein, zwei Schritte vor. Als ich vor ihr stand, packte ich sie an den Schultern und blickte ihr in die Augen.

'Ich bin Sasuke. Wir haben gestern zusammen getanzt.', ich lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

'Sakura. Und nein _wir_ haben nicht zusammen getanzt. Ich habe getanzte, deine Bewegungen sahen eher aus wie Zuckungen.' sie grinste zurück.

Sie lehnte sich hoch, und ich folgte ihrer Einladung und beugte mich herab und küsste sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals, während meine ihre Taille umschlungen und sie zu mir herzogen.

Wir hielten es nicht lange aus, kurz nach der Trauung, sogar noch vor der Aftershow-Party stiegen wir in meinen Wagen und fuhren zu meinem Apartment.

* * *

2 Jahre später

'Sasuke! Wenn du nicht sofort hier runter kommst, dann werde ich hier auf der Stelle den Kleinen bekommen!', brüllte eine sehr aufgebrachte Sakura.

'Komme schon.', kam die Antwort, und kurz darauf kam Sasuke um die Ecke geschossen und brachte sie zur Tür hinaus und in sein Auto.

Endlich im Krankenhaus angekommen, endlich im Zimmer mit einer - sehr energischen - Ärztin namens Tsunade, war es auch schon so weit.

Sasuke's Hand wurde gequetscht. Sakura presste was das Zeug hält. Aber am Ende lag eine sehr zufriedene Sakura mit einem kleinen blauem Bündel in ihrem Armen auf ihrem Bett und Sasuke stand daneben und lächelte seine kleine Familie an.

'Er hat deine Haare.', meinte Sakura als sie zart über den Schopf von schwarzen Haar strich.

'Sobald er sie öffnet, sehen wir, dass er deine Augen hat.', flüsterte Sasuke zärtlich zurück.

Er beugte sich vor küsste zuerst seine Frau dann seinen Sohn auf die Stirn.

* * *

Etwas später

Sasuke saß mit dem Rücke zu Wand auf dem Bett, Sakura schlafend zwischen seinen Beinen auf seiner Brust und in ihren Armen der kleine Sota.

* * *

So mal wieder etwas, dass mir mal in den Sinn gekommen ist und aus meinem Kopf raus wollte.

Wenn Rechtschreib- und/oder Grammatikfehler drinnen sind, dann liegts daran, dass wir 02:09 Uhr haben und ich müde bin.

Also einfach bitte Kommentare hier lassen und so.

Hugs'n'Kisses


End file.
